


Диалогическое единство

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Крупная война подходит к своему завершению. Два человека противоположных взглядов встречаются на одном звездолете. Они обмениваются монологами, которые многое изменят.





	Диалогическое единство

Предварительно смодулированный высокочастотный сигнал лишь на мгновение ослепил защиту флагманского крейсера, вышедшего из тени луны. Но запущенным заранее ракетам хватило всего нескольких секунд, чтобы поразить двигатели, системы наведения и вышки связи. Генерал армии «Волосы Вероники» Адам Гренд усмехнулся и наконец прекратил нервно теребить ленту ордена Бреона первой степени, приколотого к груди. Ловушка сработала отменно, корабль противника оказался в его руках.

Эта война всё не хотела заканчиваться. Первые удары нанесли креонийцы, разбомбив несколько крупных колоний и уничтожив десяток космических станций. Сперва им даже удалось ворваться в центральную систему — столицу и оплот человечества. Эти мрачные дни унесли жизни сотен тысяч солдат и миллионов мирных жителей. Поражение уже казалось неминуемым, но креонийцам дали отпор. Разгорелись повстанческие восстания, адмирал Ришат Ахри провёл гениальную перегруппировку флота, защитникам удалось найти в себе силы на героизм — это был один из тех переломных моментов войны, которые входят в легенды. Вскоре развернулось крупномасштабное контрнаступление.

Тогда Креон стремительно начал терять позиции по всем фронтам, их экономика не справилась, производство техники задохнулось. Военной машине креонийцев осталось совсем недолго. Особенно успешно проходило наступление в системе «Волосы Вероники». Адам Гренд знал своё дело.

Единственное, что связывало ему руки, — присутствие боеспособного флагманского крейсера Креона. Мало того, что этот звездолёт в открытом бою — страшный противник, так ещё, по данным разведки, на нём инкогнито находился креониец, обладавший информацией о материнском корабле и способах его засечь.

Этот корабль — жемчужина кораблестроения, великан даже в сравнении с линкорами! Он скрывался где-то в космосе, перенося на борту не только несколько полностью снаряжëнных крейсеров и сотни штурмовых звездолëтов, но и высший командный состав Креона. Война не прекратится, пока его не обнаружат и не выведут из строя.

Адам Гренд получил приказ: взять живыми столько членов экипажа, сколько удастся. Чтобы исполнить непростое задание, генерал придумал и расставил сложнейшую ловушку, потеряв немало людей, но цели достиг.

В то время, как покорëженный остов креонийского корабля падал на луну, а Адам Гренд наблюдал крушение с мостика, Кевин Денс раз за разом пробегал глазами новое распоряжение, только что пришедшее от высшего руководства. Он был подготовленным дипломатом, много лет прослужившим в посольстве на Креоне, а сейчас работал на самую верхушку объединенных военных сил людей. Война и по нему ударила жестко, отняв семью, но в Кевине не разгорелась жажда крови…

Когда он получал очередные подробности наступления: сводки новостей с фронтов, списки погибших, названия разорëнных систем — он чувствовал лишь отвращение и страх перед человеческой природой. Пока реваншизм, природная жесткость и ярость кипели в каждом бойце, Кевин с трудом переживал осознание глупости и бессмысленности всей этой бойни. На протяжении существования люди воевали, и даже сейчас, в век процветания, не смогли прекратить. Вместо созидания, вместо компромисса, живые существа с обеих сторон грызли глотки, простреливали тела из бластеров и выжигали города орбитальными бомбардировками. «Война никогда не меняется», — говорили они.

«Дураки никогда не меняются», — считал Кевин.

Он прибыл на корабль генерала совсем недавно. Это Кевин доставил данные о персоне «повышенного интереса» на борту креонийского крейсера. С тех самых пор он наблюдал, как генерал разрабатывал план и готовил ловушку. Приказ о захвате креонийцев живыми на первых порах, казалось, поставил его в тупик. Кевин удивился и не поленился перечитать его дело — пленëнных креонийцев в карьере Гренда, действительно, насчитывалось не более двух десятков. И это при шестнадцати уничтоженных крейсерах и двух линкорах! Нечего и говорить о более мелких кораблях. Существовало лишь два разумных объяснения. Либо генерал недостаточно профессионален и каждый раз разрушает судно противника в космическую пыль, не заботясь о боеприпасах, либо он намеренно убивает пленных, старательно обходя эту тему в рапортах. Сведения о подобных результатах очень вряд ли обрадовали бы военный трибунал. Тем более, что, судя по ловушке, расставленной Грендом, он всё же профессионал.

Это означало одно: только что поступившее Кевину распоряжение не сулило выжившим членам экипажа сбитого корабля ничего хорошего. Генерал наверняка захочет поквитаться с ними за погибшего офицера, который собирал данные о перемещениях креонийцев. Новое указание начальства гласило: «В силу изменившихся данных вам разрешается применение силы, вплоть до полного уничтожения личного состава флагманского крейсера Креона на направлении „Волосы Вероники“. Наличие интересующих персон не подтверждено. Настоятельно рекомендуется действовать в рамках кодекса и закона». Кевин прекрасно понимал, что для своих людей генерал Гренд и есть «закон и кодекс».

Но не для него.

С улыбкой генерал любовался обломками сбитого корабля. Громадина врезалась в поверхность луны, подняв колоссальное облако пыли. Наконец-то повержен! Кровь генерала бурлила, он чувствовал себя живым как никогда. Раз за разом, словно сдавливая тонкую шею креонийца, он сжимал пальцы в кулак. Только одно портило день — приказ захватить пленных. Это далеко не та участь, которую для креонийского экипажа предпочёл бы Адам Гренд. Все эти твари на одно лицо. Монстры, сравнявшие с землей его родной город. Подлые нелюди, убивавшие его друзей.

Прозвучал сигнал, что кто-то зашёл в отсек. Адам Гренд повернулся на каблуках и увидел невысокого полного мужчину в клетчатом пиджаке и брюках — на мостик поднимался Кевин Денс собственной персоной. С его крупным носом, нелепыми очками и простоватым лицом он выглядел полной противоположностью рослого красавца-генерала. В руках новоприбывший держал папку с эмблемой звездного флота. Дипломат поприветствовал генерала по форме и молча передал документ в закрытом виде.

«Что там ещë?» — недовольно проворчал про себя генерал, открывая папку. Новый приказ, касающийся экипажа сбитого крейсера? Адам Гренд внимательно перечитал текст несколько раз, улыбаясь всё шире, и захлопнул папку. Кодекс! Он и его люди что-то не видели, как противник следовал какому-нибудь кодексу на их землях. И потому его подчинëнные разделяли взгляды генерала на креонийцев. Приятное тепло разлилось по телу — скоро он вновь получит желаемое, выплеснет наружу ещё немного боли.

Кевин, убедившись, что приказ прочтён, развернулся и направился к выходу. Меньше всего на тот момент ему хотелось выслушивать героические речи о грядущей резне.

— Послушайте, Кевин. Вы чувствуете это? Приближение конца войны? — громко спросил генерал.

Кевин обернулся, генерал жестом подозвал его подойти к иллюминатору. В полной тишине дипломат преодолел разделявшие их десять шагов. Кевин не хотел ни разговаривать, ни наблюдать упавший крейсер. Однако, стоя на мостике возле генерала, он понял, что выслушать всё же придëтся. Кевин молча кивнул, Адам Гренд хищно улыбнулся.

— Что для вас самое приятное в войне, Кевин? Вот для меня — возможность покарать агрессора и указать ему место! Это такая честь — защищать своих братьев. Самое великое удовольствие сокрыто в воздаянии. Убийцам плата — та же монета! Лучше даже вдвойне, — последние слова Адам сказал совсем тихо, но очень твёрдо. Он жаждал мести…

Генерал глубоко вдохнул и продолжил, увеличивая громкость с каждой брошенной фразой:

— Понимаю, в войне мало хорошего. Смерти, разрушение, страдания. Но вот эти моменты! Эта власть! Послушайте меня, Кевин, те дни, в которые мы с вами ещë можем посчитаться с ублюдками, сжигавшими наши дома, они ведь уйдут вместе с окончанием войны. А теперь вы только взгляните на них! — он указал на сбитый крейсер. — Экипаж уже всё понял. Схемы различия отключены, закрыты орудийные отсеки. Им известно — для них война закончилась. Сегодня они, закованные в кандалы, поднимутся на наши транспортники и отправятся в залы справедливого суда. Якобы справедливого. Пускай кого-то расстреляют — офицеров, известных креонийцев и особо буйных товарищей, но большая часть через пару месяцев вернëтся домой. А мы что, Кевин? А мы с вами останемся с носом! С каждым днëм у нас всё меньше времени и шансов на расплату. Надо действовать прямо сейчас! Вы со мной? Они ведь и ваш дом взорвали на Терре Магнус. Ваша семья, как и моя, погибла в огне! Разве креонийцы заслужили прощение лишь тем, что проиграли нам войну, которую сами же начали? Как вы считаете, а? Я твëрдо уверен — нет. Потому здесь и сейчас я поступлю по моему личному кодексу, а вовсе не так, как пишут в исторических новеллах! Надо сделать то, о чëм сквозь зубы ругаются в окопах солдаты! Так поступить, как принято с людьми без совести уже тысячи лет! Боль и кровь. Вот всё, что нужно. Боль и кровь.

Установилась гробовая тишина.

Кевин не собирался отвечать. Бурлящую ненависть к воякам обеих сторон он скрыл за чуть снисходительной улыбкой. Любой властвующий безумец, на какой бы стороне он ни был — опасен. Но здесь, на этом корабле, в эту секунду, генерал — абсолютный монарх. Скажи Кевин слово против — и его попробуют списать. Не по кодексу, не по закону, но попробуют. А больше чужих жизней Кевин ценил только одно — жизнь свою. Он видел, генерал неспроста говорил всё это. Видел, что тот искал поддержки, какого-то одобрения своей жестокости. Подтверждения, что он не безумен, а его жажда крови — норма. И, к сожалению, он прав. Голод до чужой смерти стал нормой.

Кевин не проронил ни слова. Он только взглянул в хищные, словно у коршуна, глаза, покачал головой и покинул мостик. Никто не препятствовал. Генерал вернулся к созерцанию вида.

***

Звездолëт завис на десантной высоте. Десантные войска во всю готовились к задержанию поверженного экипажа. Царила мнимая суета: по кораблю перемещались отряды солдат, сигналили сирены, мигали яркие огни боевой тревоги. Кевин отобрал только необходимые вещи, бросив в каюте и свои костюмы, и многое другое. Поднявшись на борт дипломатического транспортника, он воспользовался привилегиями должности и мгновенно добыл от компьютера разрешение на взлёт без обращения к мостику. В течение минуты он получил взлётный коридор и вскоре находился вне генеральского крейсера.

В то же время Адам Гренд отдал приказ, и большая часть солдат, при поддержке беспилотных танков и штурмовых кораблей короткой дальности, начали высадку на луну. Поддавшись жажде расправы, даже сам генерал занял место в боевой машине. Всё равно враг уже не настолько опасен, чтобы оставаться в стороне.

В тот момент, когда первые отряды подбирались к обломкам крейсера, в танке генерала Гренда активировался личный канал связи. Тихо, но отчётливо прозвучал скрипучий голос Кевина Денса:

— Генерал. Вы спрашивали меня, а я не нашëлся с ответом… Простите мне этот «эффект лестницы», я оказался поражён зрелищем вашего триумфа. Вы сказали, что война подходит к концу. Да, это так. Я ясно это вижу. И каждый день я борюсь с болью, вспоминая гибель родных. Но, всё же, моим сердцем владеет радость. Несказанная, неописуемая радость. Можно сказать — торжество жизни. Хотя, пожалуй, кое в чём я не могу с вами не согласиться. Конечно же, в войне есть своя паскудная прелесть. И мне знакомо чувство власти и расплаты. Вы спрашивали, что я люблю в этом хаосе смерти и разрушения больше всего? Отвечу — суды. Суды над военными преступниками.

Канал связи оборвался.


End file.
